1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an impeller for a rotor of a turbomachine, a rotor for a turbomachine equipped with such an impeller and a turbomachine having a rotor equipped with such an impeller.
2. Description of the Related Art
An impeller, a rotor and a turbomachine of the type mentioned at the outset are each known from DE 196 03 388 C1. In the case of the impeller described in this document, the moving blades are each fixed by a rivet both axially and also radially in their respective axial groove. During the mounting of the respective moving blade, such a rivet requires a widening of a closing head of the rivet and during the dismounting of the respective moving blade, working away (e.g., drilling away) of the closing head. These procedures are time-consuming and realize a defined radial clamping action of the moving blades in their respective axial grooves only conditionally during the mounting.